Solar Energy Powers
Has a powerful Devil Fruit that allows one to emit an aura of solar radiation from their bodies which they can then utilize intelligently and in tandem with other abilities such as Qi or Busoshoku Haki. **''Can create an incredibly powerful aura of sunlight throughout his body to greatly fortify his defenses and allow him to take enormous amount of damage due to his aura absorbing the attack and dispersing it against the entirety of his aura. This aura is invisible to most without the direct employing of Kenbunshoku Haki, ensuring that Akihiko is incredibly damaging in combat while on the defensive, incinerating and annhilating his opponents who would dare fight him without the use of Bushoshoku Haki, and even then taxing those using Busoshoku Haki.'' **''By moving the aura while he is within the aura of solar energy, Akihiko can effectively vastly augment his speed, and while usually this would move at the speed of light, due to still having mass, Akihiko cannot move at the speed of light, though what he can do is move at speeds considered basically relativistic as persons move way slower than they actually do to his mind.'' **''Render himself incredibly resistant to an attack regarding heat, light, or radiation due to his buffer being particularly effective against such an ability, as well as has his attacks be incredibly dangerous to users of say, the Mera Mera and Magu Magu No Mi.'' **''Through his aura, Akihiko can generate just enough heat to create enough vapour for him to hover over, or skate over the water, basically allowing him to prevent himself from sinking into the water, or can simply evaporate the water underneath him to the point of reaching the water's surface.'' **''Through his Awakening, Akihiko can turn his surroundings into an extension of his solar aura, allowing him to accomplish such feats such as weaponizing his solar energy, creating constructs out of his solar energy as if a Logia through his mastery of the Paramecia class Devil Fruit, for example, turning objects around him into his aura of solar radiation. While he is incapable of "using Haki and Devil Fruit powers simultaneously", Akihiko is notorious for using his solar energy to shape his Busoshoku Haki by infusing and forming it within a given space, which then inturn amplifies the power of his solar energy whilst simultaneously allowing him to cut down or burn down even Logia users.'' **''Akihiko has demonstrated the ability to extend his aura, though this greatly disperses the amount of heat on any area of his aura dome, meaning it gets cooler the further away it is extended, in a manner reminiscent of radiation. However, it is by no means cool, as the furthest Akihiko has extended his aura is known for having a temperature that of the surface of the sun (on the borders) at it's furthest distance. '' **''Can create sunspots on his aura to either absorb the heat of something hotter than it through methods of radiation and then conduction from higher temperature to lower temperature, before refiring it as his opponent.'' **''Can create incredibly powerful discharges of solar energy, capable of striking opponents with incredible force as well as speed, moving at the speed of light itself with ease to demolish targets, incinerating and boiling the unprepared as well as potentially blinding them, this can be combined with Rokushiki and superheated air to immeasurably devastating effect, especially if the other powers of Busoshoku Haki are taken into consideration'' **''Is a Solar Battery, for all intents and purposes, which means that additionally, while producing solar energy, he is also capable of absorbing large amounts of energy that he can convert into solar energy,a power which often has his ability confused for a Logia due to it's apparent ability to produce limitless amounts of solar energy. However, unlike a Logia, Akihiko is still bound by the conservation of energy. Alternatively, Akihiko merely absorbs the energy thrown at him, and converts it to solar energy, meaning that the longer a fight goes on, the more energy he may be capable of repleneshing or producing. The energy does not need to be solar in nature, as he can utilize energy from thermal sources, or even the kinetic energy from attacks on his body. It should be stated, if the attack was going to impact him, this does not mean he will not feel the impact on his body, but the energy instead of being restored to potential will be absorbed and converted into solar energy.'' **''Through the intelligent use of his aura, Akihiko can simulate the formation of a fire whirl, or dust devil by causing warm air to rise, moving heat in his aura from the bottom of his aura to the top, therefore having the relatively cold air sink to the bottom. An incredibly masterful use of his Paramecia, Akihiko has demonstrated the ability to create miniature as well as full scale flaming to compliment his fighting style, as well as occasionally for dramatic transportation. By utilizing his awakening on several things around the borders of a given island, Akihiko can generate an enomrously powerful fire whirl that encompasses the entire area reminiscent of a solar flare.'' **''Can utilize his "aura" as an alternative method of sustenance should he be in a situation where he cannot eat or drink for weeks or months on end and is also in a situation where he cannot hunt or do anything of that nature, literally cannibalizing his own Devil Fruit power as a last resort. However, when doing so in tandem with his usually rather generous level of caloric intake, Akihiko instead is simply recycling some of the solar energy his body creates to vastly supplement his stamina, once more rendering his already enormous physical abilities to levels truly ridiculous cause his stamina is fucking GOD TIER MOTHERFUCKERS LIKE LEGITIMATELY GOD TIER JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT KIND OF MONSTER AM I FUCKING CREATING THIS IS THE SUPERMAN OF ONE PIECE'' **''Can effectively radiate the aura in order''